Magnet -MexChi-
by Chisueo
Summary: Un algo que jamas se dijeron durante tanto tiempo, un sentimiento que guardaron durante siglos antes de decirselo a la cara Años separados que no pasaron en vano ante su reencuentro MexicoxChile (Oc's pertenecientes a HetaLatin y a mi)


_**Magnet –MexChi-**_

**_Una pequeña llama se enciende_**

**_En el fondo de mi corazón_**

**_Sin advertencia_**

**_Se vuelve en pasión ardiente_**

**_Mi mariposa volando caóticamente_**

**_Simplemente se posa en tus manos_**

Una simple visita se convirtió en algo que los conectaría para siempre, una presentación que jamás concluyo por el poco tiempo que disponían ambos. Un chico de unos diez años con un traje bastante elegante pero cómodo, cabello café y ojos de un color mas claro, lentes y una sonrisa en el rostro que se borro por unos instantes al ver a una pequeña sirvienta (o que aparentaba serlo) de no mas de unos ocho años, de mirada algo inexpresiva y cabello desordenado de un café rojizo y ojos de igual color.

Bastaron unos segundos para que los presentaran a ambos, casi instantáneamente su sonrisa volvió y se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de la niña que estaba frente a el, aunque claro, esta se escondió detrás del hombre que los conectaba a todos ellos.

— ¿Qué os pasa?—dijo el hombre de ojos verdes mirando extrañado a la niña—Os han preguntado vuestro nombre, vamos, debéis responder

—Hum…m-me llamo Chile—respondió tímidamente la pequeña nación

Ninguno pensó que ese día ambos quedarían conectados de tal forma que sus vidas se volverían a cruzar pero en circunstancias diferentes e incluso con apariencias totalmente diferentes.

**_Me tienes atrapado por completo_**

**_Aun si nuestro amor es_**

**_Simplemente imperdonable_**

**_Las llamas arden aun más_**

**_Quiero Abrazarte_**

**_Quiero que me digas_**

**_Que no crees que lo nuestro es un error_**

**_Quiero que me beses_**

**_Que me rehagas por completo_**

**_Quiero hundirme en_**

**_Este momento de cautivación_**

Ya habían pasado años, esa chica seguía en su mente, no se borraba su recuerdo, aun estaba en proceso de independización pero sus recuerdos jamás se veían interrumpidos ya sea en una reunión o en plena batalla. El verla nuevamente lo mantenía firma, quería verla una vez más y saber que era de ella, si se había podido quitar de encima al español, si había logrado ser un país. Secretamente investigo sobre ella, hacia meses que había enviado a alguien a conocer más sobre esa chica que había conocido hacia ya tantos años atrás.

Si bien aparentaba tener trece o catorce años sabia actuar como todo un adulto, la guerra se repartía en su casa, las batallas eran continuas y las muertes aun mas. El mensajero que había mandado a buscar información sobre la situación de los demás aun no llegaba y eso le preocupaba de cierta forma, sabia que la mayoría de los países se estaban independizando, siendo de una vez por todas independientes de España. Pero el recuerdo de ese chico aun rondaba su cabeza, no recordaba su nombre, no lo había vuelto a ver después de todos esos años, pero debía olvidarlo, el era un hombre y ese chico en aquel momento pensó que era niña. Sus principios le indicaban siquiera pensar en un amorío con alguien del mismo sexo estaba mal, era contra Dios y un pecado.

Pero aun así ambos soñaban con abrazar al otro y decirse una simple frase _"Te encontré"_ pero para ello faltaban años, aun mas años.

**Atrapame, deséame mas y mas**

**Si realmente me amas**

**Muéstrame**** tu ****obsesión**

**Este "Extraño sentimiento"**

**Cambia a insoportable necesidad**

**Te seguiré hasta el final**

Lo sabia, entendía que el no haya venido y enviara a alguien mas con lo que le había solicitado, su hermana estaba frente a el, era como ver nuevamente esa pequeña sirvienta pero a la vez no. El estaba enamorado de un hombre, aunque eso estaba mal no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, su sonrisa no se le quito del rostro cuando la chica se despidió aun pidiendo disculpas por lo tardío de la llegada y maldiciendo a los mensajeros que habían llegado tan tarde con la información.

Pero no se rendiría, estaría finalmente con ese chico que en un principio pensó que era mujer, ambos ya eran libres, libres del hombre que los había conectado inconscientemente y que si todas las cosas se ponían a su favor se volverían a encontrar.

**_Si perdimos nuestras mentes_**

**_Deberíamos derretirnos naturalmente_**

**_Como si ya no pudiéramos_**

**_Sentirnos mutuamente_**

**_Lo que vivimos_**

**_No fue lo que soñamos_**

**_Pero nuestra indudable realidad_**

**_Si nos tocamos_**

**_Ya no podremos volver atrás_**

**_Y eso esta bien_**

**_Lo eres todo para mí_**

**_La ansiedad arriba con el ocaso_**

**_Para encontrarme llorando_**

**_Cuando dijiste "Todo esta bien" para calmarme_**

**_¿No estabas llorando también?_**

No, no y no…Nuevamente solo, cuando había empezado todo aquello fue un buen plan, pero noto como los demás se alejaban, incluso Él, incluso la persona de la que esperaba más. Tomo una tijera y corto su cabello, se deshizo de lo que por tanto tiempo había apreciado y mantenido como suyo, pero era necesario, su nuevo superior se lo dijo, debía deshacerse de las cosas que ya no le eran necesarias, pero cortar su cabello había hecho que hasta su mirada cambiara. Peino hacia atrás su cabello, se arreglo el traje militar que llevaba y salio por la puerta caminando a paso firme.

Abrió la puerta que se interponía entre el y su superior, necesitaba confirmar lo que ya suponía, inspiro y exhalo antes de entrar definitivamente. De espaldas a el se encontraba su superior, observando por el ventanal que tenia su oficina en el Palacio de la Moneda aunque claramente su semblante era tranquilo.

— ¿Es cierto que México corto relaciones?—pregunto seriamente el chico

—Estas en lo cierto…Pero alégrate, no había nada que los conectara realmente

—S-supongo…Si me disculpa, me retiro—dicho esto salio del lugar casi mecánicamente

En otro lugar del globo estaba aun sentado sin poder creer que ese chico que tanto añoraba volver a ver se había convertido en alguien frió y sin interés en los derechos de las personas. Negaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, simplemente era ilógico, estupido e irreal, debía ser un sueño, un maldito y estupido sueño, tuvo que hacerlo, no tenia mas remedio aunque ello le partiera el alma. No era su culpa, era la de Él, su cambio, su forma de pensar, todo en él estaba tan equivocado, pero aun así una punzada en su corazón lo hacia sufrir, sabia que no debía haberlo dejado solo, quizás, tan solo quizás por eso se había convertido en lo que era.

—_"Por eso el…tomo ese maldito camino"_—se dijo a si mismo tratando de analizar todo en cuanto los rodeaba

Sin darse cuenta una lagrima resbalo por su rostro, una sencilla y lastimera lagrima que sin darse cuenta alguien mas derramaba sin saber bien el porque.

—Todo estará bien ¿Verdad?—una frase dicha por ambas existencias que no se encontraban, que se alejaban en esos momentos debidos a sus problemas.

**_Quiero Abrazarte_**

**_Quiero que me digas_**

**_Que no crees que lo nuestro es un error_**

**_Quiero que me beses_**

**_Que me rehagas por completo_**

**_Quiero hundirme en_**

**_Este momento de cautivación_**

Un simple avistamiento de lejos basto para que se le acercase, era todo tan diferente a como recordaba a esa sirvienta, una niña que demostraba la ignorancia completa de saber realmente las cosas que le rodeaban. Su mirada había cambiado, pero a pesar de eso su rostro ligeramente infantil no se había ido, era tan reconocible aun, tan especial para el, tan…

—_"Lindo…esa sirvienta y ese chico son la misma persona…"_—pensó para si mismo mientras sus pasos lo acercaban a el

Mientras tanto el otro solo observaba vagamente a la persona que se le acercaba, era como si lo conociera, como si alguna vez en su vida lo había visto pero hacia demasiado tiempo de ello, tanto tiempo que sus recuerdos eran borrosos. Ese chico cada vez se acercaba mas, instintivamente se levanto de su lugar y lo miro de pies a cabeza, no sabia que decir, no sabia como actuar, su mente quedo simplemente en blanco.

Las palabras que cruzaron prácticamente fueron nada, ahí estaban frente al otro, viéndose por segundos que parecieron detenerse durante horas. Ambos reconocían su existencia desde hace mucho pero jamás pensaron en que se encontrarían nuevamente, que podrían observar el rostro del otro después de tantos años y decirle siquiera una frase como "Te encontré" pero nada salía de los labios de ambos.

—_"Es México ¿Verdad?...Pero el chico que yo conocía tenia lentes…"_—se dijo a si mismo Chile mientras seguía observando al chico delante de el

—_"No me reconoce…pero haré que me recuerde"_—se propuso México esbozando una sonrisa

Uno de ellos ya sabía quien era realmente el otro, pero las dudas abundaban en la cabeza del contrario. Aunque obviamente todo ello se despejaría una vez volvieran a cruzar palabras, a reconocerse como individuos y no como países, a volver a conocerse después de todo ese tiempo.

**_Tú me atraes como un magneto_**

**_Aun si nos separamos_**

**_Algún día nos hallaríamos de nuevo_**

**_Nos tocamos, ya no puedo volver atrás_**

**_Y este bien_**

**_Lo eres todo para mí_**

Ya era un hecho, ambos habían caído en los brazos del otro, no porque uno de ellos al fin lo reconociera si no más bien porque se dejaron simplemente llevar por el momento. Pero algo hizo clic en el cerebro del chileno, un recuerdo lejano que al fin asociaba a esa persona que lo había tocado, besado y dicho que lo amaba una y otra vez con aquel niño que le sonrió de manera tan amable y dulce. Lo vio una vez mas, las palabras no era necesarias ya, pero simplemente le susurro al oído…

—Volviste a verme…


End file.
